


How You Make Me Feel

by Dagaan



Category: Gravity Rush
Genre: Angst, F/F, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:26:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403411
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dagaan/pseuds/Dagaan
Summary: Post Gravity Rush 2Yunica was known for being passionate, to say the least, about her job. Focused on the mission at hand. But when they’d finished the mission, she’d woken up in the hospital and Permet was gone. She felt hollow.
Relationships: Yunica/Permet (Gravity Rush)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 17





	How You Make Me Feel

**Author's Note:**

> The thought of how upset Yunica was at losing Permet in All Fires Burn To Ash dawned on me, so I wrote something for it.

Yunica sat in her hospital bed, propped up by the folding mattress she was currently confined to. Her prosthetic legs and right arm had been damaged beyond what she could repair with her internal systems, and so she had to wait for someone to fix them. Her other injuries were relatively minor, surprisingly, given the fall she took when Elektricite had shot her out of the sky. Yunica was a cyborg after all, metal sections of her body giving her some amount of fall protection. She was easily repaired. But Permet... well, she hadn’t heard anything conclusive, but she was human. She couldn’t shut down minor systems to repair major ones; in fact, people’s organs shutting down was generally a very bad thing. Getting struck by demigod-borne lightning and plummeting some hundred feet was also a very bad thing. Yunica could still see her fall. Hear her scream. She shut her eyes against the image, though it didn’t do much to chase it away. Maybe she’d see if she could be made entirely mechanical; being an uncaring machine would certainly have its perks. She hated this feeling. She hated this lack of feeling more.

Sitting in a bed with nothing to do didn’t leave Yunica much else but time to think. It had been almost two weeks since the battle to save Hekseville from certain doom. She’d been sort of keeping up with recent news, mostly from the small tv at the foot of her bed and the morning newspaper the nurses brought her with her breakfast. Clean up seemed to be going well, with construction workers furiously trying to repair damaged buildings and roadways. Citizens were pitching in a relief effort to remove debris, and help had come from Jirga Para Lhao almost immediately. Raven was making headlines too, keeping the peace in the chaotic aftermath; Kat seemed to be missing. The search parties were finishing their final sweeps, and soon “missing” would mean “dead”. Yunica hadn’t seen Raven yet, but she could understand how she was likely feeling. The first thing she was planning on doing when she got out of the hospital was to look for Permet. Or visit her grave. Thinking she probably missed the funeral hurt more than she cared for, though she’d never been good with her emotions anyway. Even moments of happiness were hard to express. She felt numb, now.

She remembered how they met, back when Yunica was moving up through the ranks of the Jellyfish Squadron. Trying to figure out why she felt like she was choking on her heart at the sight of her was... embarrassing, then and now. Her personal diagnostics hadn’t shown anything abnormal, and neither had the ones from her routine check up in the military clinic. She hadn’t said anything to anyone, thankfully, hoping that it’d pass on its own. It didn’t; if anything, whatever this feeling was, it got worse. She remembers dully thinking that this was why Permet’s codename was “Sea Slug” — an intoxicating beauty. She also remembers unfortunately falling down the stairs in front of said military personnel immediately after having that thought, as the reason behind her current predicament dawned on her. She... liked Permet. She liked Permet. Was she supposed to do something about this? How exactly did one go about it? The fall down the stairs hadn’t hurt, but it still took her a moment to get up as her brain worked through feeling like it was processing a massive file. She grumbled her way through a string of expletives as she righted herself, but quickly shut her mouth upon hearing Permet’s voice carry down the flight.

“Sea Wasp, are you alright?”

Yunica decided she didn’t like the feeling of embarrassment then and there, clearing her throat to will the emotion away.

“Yes, thank you for your concern, Sea Slug.”

Permet had reached the bottom of the steps then, coming over with a concerned expression on her face.

“Are you sure? That was a... lot of stairs.”

_Oh, she’s... worried about me. No, Yunica, act natural. You’re fine. You have missions that need your focus. _

“Yes, it’s nothing my repair protocol can’t handle.” 

Permet was still studying her face, blue eyes glancing about behind her glasses, watching for any adverse reactions. Her lips pursed slightly— _ Focus, Yunica. Focus._

“Well, if you’re sure.”

Yunica just let out a short, affirmative “hmph”, saluted her superior, and continued on her way. At least she wanted to be down the stairs at any rate.

She snorted at the memory. _”How romantic.”_ Really, she was amazed they were dating now.

Were.

She felt numb.

The door to the hospital room opened, bringing her back to the present. A nurse came in, letting her know her prosthetics were almost finished repairs while setting supper down on a fold-out table across her lap. Yunica thanked them, and they excused themself out of the room. Lots of other patients to care for. She didn’t feel particularly hungry, but forced herself to eat anyway. Permet would get upset if she heard she wasn’t taking care of the parts of herself that were still human. The thought caused her throat to close and she almost choked on her food. She coughed a short laugh as the idea of suffocating on hospital food after surviving the end of the world struck her as humorous. Permet wouldn’t like that either.

Finishing her meal, she waited for a nurse to come back to take the plate away. Idly flipping through channels on the tv got boring fast, and the news was more or less the same as it had been. After another half hour that felt like three, someone came in and took away her dishes, asking if she needed anything else. Receiving a negative, they left the room as well. Yunica stared blankly at the tv for a while longer, before turning it off and deciding to try sleeping. It took a while.

—

“Ah, is she asleep?”

“Yes... it seems she’s been having difficulty lately. Maybe you should leave her be for a little longer.”

Yunica shifted a little on her mattress, shaken out of her light sleep by sudden voices, muffled from the hallway. A small streak of light came into the room, a tiny pathway to the door.

“Mm, she’d probably rather have these back now. I think we woke her up, anyway.”

The lights flicked on suddenly, causing Yunica to squint and blink rapidly, her eyes trying to adjust to the sudden change. One side of her bed dipped; someone sat on the edge.

“Good morning, Sea Wasp. Got your arm and legs here, if you’re ready for them.”

She recognized that voice. Her eyes finally adjusted enough to keep them open, and all she could do was stare. It was Permet. Permet was alive. Permet was alive, and sitting on her bed. Yunica‘s brain felt like it was stuck in a feedback loop. She blinked.

“P... Per.....”

Her throat closed. Her eyes stung, and her vision blurred. She couldn’t process anything while her heart ran through a million different emotions. Permet was alive. She was alive.

“Hey now, don’t go getting all weepy. You’re going to make me cry too. Do you know how much of a pain it is to cry with glasses on?”

She could hear the dry sarcasm in her voice. Permet did that when she was trying to lighten Yunica’s mood.

“I— you— I thought you were dead!”

Permet laughed; she missed that sound. It’d been so long since she’d felt more than a dull ache and a freezing numbness, that the number of things she was feeling now was almost as paralyzing.

“Well, I was a little touch-and-go for a while, but I knew I’d have someone waiting for me.”

The dark haired woman gently grabbed her left hand, giving her a small smile. Yunica squeezed it back and took a long shaky breath.

“You’re... really here. Right?”

“As real as you are.”

Permet leaned forward and placed a tiny kiss on the tip of her nose. Yunica squeezed her hand again. Her eyes still felt hot and foggy.

“Ah, I got your prosthetics back for you. Would you like some help getting them back on?”

“Can we... sit here a little longer? I’m not...”

_”I’m not ready to let go of your hand.”_  
She didn’t think she’d ever be ready. Her heart was finally stopping it’s emotional gymnastics, and had decided to settle on something she couldn’t quite name. She took another shaky breath. It was a good feeling. Permet shifted to sit beside her, still holding her hand.

“Of course, Sea Wasp.”


End file.
